User talk:Drell123
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Drell page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 16:44, June 7, 2010 Sources Please note that BioWare, the games, books, and comics are the only official sources of information that we take as fact on this site. The video caption says "Click above to watch the Reprisal Promo!! Blasto - The Hanar Spectre (Mass Effect 2 Machinima) A Video interpretation of a funny radio ad in Mass Effect 2. " Because it is an interpretation of something, it is not considered a source for valid and canonal information. The video, by our defination, is a fan created video, which also isn't a source. We don't know anything about hanar biotics, or if the hanar can even acquire biotic abilities. Also please note our style guide on captitalizing the names of races. Thanks. Lancer1289 17:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Character Box Templates Please note that we use the character template at the top of every character article. This template formats the page nicely and provides a character box image, that is specifically formated for that purpose, the characters name, and their class. Please refrain from removing this template in the future. Also please do not change the character box images as they are again specifically formated for that purpose. Thanks. Lancer1289 17:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Replacement image unnecessary I noticed that after you attempted to replace the picture on Thane Krios, you then went to the file page to upload a smaller size of the same picture. This is not necessary. With wikis, specifying the width of the picture does not work the same as with HTML resizing, which is what I imagine you were trying to avoid. On a wiki, specifying the width of an image will actually generate a new image server-side, and it is this, correctly-sized image, which is downloaded to the client. I'm reverting your change to the file, as it is still desirable for people to be able to see the larger-sized image of Thane. Dammej 19:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Nice catch Dammej. Please note again that those images are specifically made for our character boxes and uploading a new, smaller image, just reduces the overall quality of the image. These images are usually never changed, and only reuploaded if a larger size is found. NOT a small one. I would like to again to ask you to refer to our style guide on our policies here. Lancer1289 19:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Image Modification and Adding unnecessary images Please stop uploading/reverting images to previous, poorer images, as you did with Legion's pic. Also why did you add a very unnecessary picture to the Shadow Broker article. Your edits on the images are completely unnecessary and I am debating whether your inserting a completly unnecessary image to the Shadow Broker article was vandalism or not. Either way, I am reporting your actions to one of our admins becuase you have removed/reverted unnecessary information and added unnecessary information to our articles. This is your fourth warning so I feel that it is appropiate. Lancer1289 18:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Do you even read your talk page, stop mofifying images and making completly unnecessary changes. I am reporting you the admins. Lancer1289 18:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously stop editing images that have been rejected and or modified. I have reported you actions and I can just keep undoing your images. Stop, because you are starting to borderlining on vandalism now. Lancer1289 18:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You have modified images, even after the 7 warnings you have been given, I have reported you to the admins and I would like to please ask you to stop modifing images to previous versions. They were all changed for a reason and just reverting without a good reason is not allowed. None of your revisions have been good, and as to Tali's character box image, it is that way becaue the other versions are spoilers to ME2, which aren't allowed in the first paragraph, or the character box. Lancer1289 19:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Please read and heed While I certainly appreciate your desire to improve this wiki, to date none of your edits has been constructive. You have added speculative information as fact, removed character templates from articles, and replaced images with poorer quality alternatives. You have been asked several times to stop, and I am asking again. However, as I am an admin, please note that I generally only ask once. Please take some time to review our site policies and familiarize yourself with how things are done, and then, if you'd like to make some constructive edits, feel free. Just please take what I've said under advisement. Thanks, SpartHawg948 19:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) *Also please note that (as you made this edit while I was in the process of leaving the above message)... if an image is already in an article, it doesn't need to be placed into the article a second time. Once is enough. We only need one image of the concept art for the Normandy SR-2's CIC in the Normandy SR-2 article. SpartHawg948 19:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Image With Shepard The only reason I am leaving this becuase MAYBE this will get though to you. We do not allow any images with Shepard in them due to continuality issues. Please stop becuase nothing you have done to date has been constrctive at all. Lancer1289 19:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Images Please, before uploading any more images, check that we don't already have it uploaded. Both of your newest uploads are of poorer quality and duplicates of higher quality images we already have. Again please do check before uploading more images. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Again please check around before uploading poorer quality duplicates of images that are already uploaded on the site. Thanks. Lancer1289 17:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC)